


Labyrinth Games

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [7]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Football, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah and the Labyrinth inhabitants challenge Jareth to a game of tag football. Response to the 4F LFFL FB Challenge: Create a 50-500 'quick fic' based off of a photo prompt. Complete one-shot. Rated T, mild cursing.





	Labyrinth Games

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 4F Challenge for the LFFL FB Group. Challenge: Write a 50-500 word quick fic based off a photo prompt. Here's what my muse came up with, enjoy!

 

It was a sunny day in the Underground and the King rose with eagerness for the dawning day, looking forward to when the clock struck ten so he could join in the games in the large fields in the Labyrinth. The first of which he'd been invited to – by  _her_. It still rankled him a little that she'd been coming and going of her own volition into his kingdom for years and not a single one of his subjects had told him, but then they were as smitten with her as he was (though he was still loathe to admit it – he still had a sliver of self-respect left in him).

Reading her note, he frowned and disregarded the instructions to dress comfortably. He was a King and he'd dress as he damn well pleased,  _thank you very much._

"Hogwart!" He yelled as he stood, weaving a quick spell over his form to dress in his typical throne room finery, this time with a  _cape._  He hoped it would impress the Champion, he'd been trying to garner her attention for months since she'd bested him to no avail.

"Yer Majesty?" The dwarf's head appeared from outside the hallway of the opened doors to his suite.

"Has Sarah arrived yet?" He asked, looking back at Hoggle with an air of impatience. The dwarf blinked, paling and sputtering. Jareth waved a hand. "I know of your little  _games._  It just so happens she sent me a letter and invited me this time."

At that, Hoggle's eyebrows nearly vanished inside the little red cap that sat atop his head at all times. "She did?"

"Oh,  _yes_." He tossed the letter towards the dwarf and watched the dwarf snatch it from where it fluttered to the floor and read through it. A small smile appeared on his lips but he smothered it when Jareth raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes –  _What does that little scab know that I don't?_

"Erm, yes, she's arrived. She's just setting up the end zones." Hoggle replied, smothering a laugh, though there was a hint of amusement in his words as he looked back at Jareth.

 _What are end zones?_ It didn't matter, what mattered was she was  _here._ With that realization, he was instantly irate that no one had told him she'd already arrived –  _Where was the respect!? –_  he vanished in a douse of glitter, appearing near the fields.

"Sarah, precious?" He called, walking up and surveying the field, searching for his Champion. He was more excited to see her than he'd let on but schooled his features into nonchalance. He blinked, studying the goblins, nymphs, dwarves and trolls all milling around, wearing belts with colored flags, some in blue and some in red that marked what appeared to be teams, and what appeared to be padding. "What in the Underground is all this?"

Feeling a pair of arms reach around him and a faint snap, Jareth whirled, bumping into Sarah. She smirked and he stumbled back, glancing down. He wore a belt with a blue flag and he noted she wore one with red. Instantly disappointed they weren't on the same team but at the same time relishing the challenge that came with opposing her, he stepped forward again.

"Hello, precious." He purred, smirking down at her from his considerable height.

"King," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest and not budging, raising an eyebrow in challenge with a smirk of her own. "Came to play, I see? And that's what you're wearing?" She looked over his form.

He glanced down and shrugged. "I am a King, Sarah. I do not wear such things as mundane clothing."

She shrugged. "It's your wardrobe's funeral, not mine." She grinned and he blinked.

"What.. _game_ are we playing?" He started warily, watching the others break up into their respective teams and an odd-shaped brown leather ball coming out from one of Sarah's bags.

"Tag football…no magic, house rules." She replied, tucking her hair under a striped beanie.

He blinked. "What?" He wasn't sure what bothered him more, not knowing what this game was or not being allowed magic. He snorted and tried summoning a crystal and realized he  _couldn't_.

"What's the meaning of this, Sarah?" He started with a growl, stalking up to her and she turned, narrowing her gaze at him – and he suddenly realized he couldn't move.

"What no one knew…" She started, giving him a faint grin. He was enraged and impressed, gritting his teeth.

"You have power," he stated, watching her nod and turn away. Slowly, he regained the use of his limbs.

"And unlike you, I'll play  _fair._  Come on, the crowd's ready to get started."

* * *

The game was  _hard._  It simply  _wasn't fair_.

He was growing angrier by the hour. He'd been tackled, shoved over, tripped, kicked into a puddle of mud, had his hair pulled – and his team was  _losing._  What aggravated him even more was Sarah seemed to be  _enjoying_  herself.

Finally, after what seemed ages, his team seemed to gain a lead and he saw an opening, after having forced down his anger and studying the rules in which the game seemed to be played, and took it.

He charged at Sarah, who held the ball in her grip and attempted to tackle her, but she managed to weasel her way out of his grasp to score the final determining score in the game. A loud cheer arose as he stood, wiping mud off his face.

"Sarah!" He bellowed, throwing down his ridiculous belt. The rest of the crowd blinked, backing away but staring and whispering amongst themselves.

"Yes?" She replied smoothly, inspecting her nails before flashing him a dazzling smile.

Gritting his teeth – irritated that while he was enraged he was somehow also strangely aroused – he conjured a crystal and attempted to ensnare her and bring her to him. She narrowed her gaze at him as the crystal left his hand and it was right then that he'd realized he'd made a  _big mistake_  – she caught it! His Sarah, mortal Champion, caught his crystal!

She made a tsking noise and threw it down on the ground and before he realized what had happened, he was trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey, over  _her_ shoulder. He jerked and kicked and she smacked him on the ass and he stilled, seething and glaring at her (it was then he realized she'd also gagged him –  _the nerve!_ ).

"No one likes a sore loser, Jareth." She teased and vanished with him, the rest of the crowd simply staring in a mixture of shock and amusement.


End file.
